1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceramic electronic component.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ceramic electronic components are widely utilized as miniature, high performance, and high reliability electronic components, and a large number thereof are used in electrical apparatuses and electronic apparatuses. In recent years, requirements for miniaturization, higher performance, and higher reliability of ceramic electronic components have been more and more severe due to the miniaturization and increasingly high performance of electrical apparatuses and electronic apparatuses.
In response to such requirements, Patent Document 1 discloses a multilayer ceramic capacitor attempting to improve its reliability such as dielectric breakdown voltage by adopting a specific relationship between a BET value of a raw material powder of barium titanate and a BET value of a raw material powder of a dielectric ceramic composition. However, a further improvement in high-temperature load lifetime is now required.
Patent Document 1: JP 2006-290675 A